Is it Meant to Be?
by bright flame
Summary: This is the tangled story of the bookworm that we all love, Miss Hermione Granger and her love affair with a certain Hogwarts teacher.
1. Changes

**This is my first REAL fanfic so any advice or wisdom would be welcome! I hope you guys like it and if you have any pointers just let me know. All suggestions welcome. I can only get better! And if I do get worse then at least I will have someone to blame. Mwahaha. Just joking, or am I?**

888888

Confidently, Hermione Granger strode through Kings Cross Station on the 1st of September. The summer had been an interesting one at that. Her parents had been busy at work all summer so she had spent most of her time curled up with a book or else writing letters to her two best friends Ron and Harry.

That wasn't to say that the holidays were uneventful. On the contrary Hermione Granger had changed. She now was and felt like a woman. Her body had matured over the hot holiday weeks. She now had a rather large chest and a lovely hour glass shaped figure. Her curls were now defined rather than a large frizzy cat sitting on her head. It would be a lie to say that she wasn't proud of her new body.

Making sure that Crookshanks was nestled safely in his basket she leant casually against the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Within seconds she had passed through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters.

There was a lot of chaos on platform. Owls hooting, cats hissing, parents saying goodbye to their children and Hermione thought that she could just make out the hearty croak of Trevor, Neville's freedom searching toad.

Slowly she made her way through the bustling crowd to an empty compartment down at the end of the train. Glancing at the people around her she noticed familiar faces. "Hi Parvati!" squealed Hermione as she caught sight of one of the Gryffindor girls in her dormitory. "Hi Padma," Hermione said as she caught sight of Parvati's sister.

"Hi Hermione," chorused the twins back at her. Oh my goodness Dean has grown a meter over the holidays thought Hermione as she passed a dark skin boy in her year which now towered above the crowd. Hagrid had better watch out, she thought with a giggle as she heaved her trunk up the stairs on to a carriage.

"Need a hand Hermione?" two identical, freckly boys chimed from the inside of the carriage.

"Yes please!" Hermione said looking up into their matching faces. Together the three of them managed to get her enormous trunk up the carriage stairs and into a nearby luggage rack.

"What do you keep in there?" gasped Fred, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Oh this and that," teased Hermione as she gave Fred and George each a peck on the check for helping her. "Where are Ron and Harry?" Questioned Hermione, as she gathered Crookshanks into her arms.

"Ronniekins," George replied cheekily "Is on the platform saying goodbye to Mum and Dad. Oh look here he is now"

For Ron had indeed arrived. He seemed even ganglier than ever, tripping over his own feet, he stumbled into the carriage. Getting stiffly to his feet he caught sight of her and his mouth fell open.

"Come on Ron, get out of the doorway," said a slightly harassed looking Harry. He shoved him roughly out of the way and said, "Heya Hermione! How was your holiday?"

"Oh fine, fine nothing really happened," replied Hermione.

"Really," muttered Ron in disbelief so quietly she could only just catch the words.

"Ummm should we go and find a carriage," said Hermione rather sheepishly. Turning quickly so that Harry and Ron couldn't see her broad grin she made her way to an almost empty compartment. Although the engines were loud now, she could easily hear the dull thunk as Harry hit Ron sharply over the head to get him to close his gaping hole of a mouth, which now had a little bit of drool hanging out of it.

"See you later Forge and Gred," giggled Hermione as she gave them a probably unnecessarily flirtatious wave over her shoulder.

Sliding open the glass door, Hermione smiled warmly at the only two people sitting in the compartment. Luna Lovegood was sitting with her legs tucked underneath her reading the latest edition of the magazine, The Quibbler. From a glance at the cover Hermione discerned that the main article was about Rufus Scrimgeour being an unregistered animagus, who turned into a lion and ripped apart any competition he had for the role of Minister for Magic.

The other person was Neville Longbottom, a kind but rather forgetful Gryffindor in their year. His sweaty hands were clasped tightly onto his toad Trevor. "Hi Hermione, Harry, Ron." Neville said over the happy croaking of Trevor. For Harry and Ron had just sidled into the compartment behind her.

Ron's ears were crimson, his face down turned. Harry however greeted them enthusiastically, promptly throwing himself down on the vacant seat next to Neville. Hermione seated herself opposite him next to Neville and engaged her in a conversation about the Quibblers latest articles. Hermione had decided to give the Quibbler a chance. She had bought the monthly issues over the holidays and read them. Luna didn't have many if not any friends and Hermione was determined to make her feel welcome.

The trip to Hogwarts went without incident. When the train finally clanged to a halt at Kings Cross Station Ron jumped out of his seat and practically sprinted out of the compartment and off the train. Smirking, Hermione shut Crookshanks into her traveling basket and proceeded along out onto the platform with the rest of the students.

She thought she knew why Ron would not even meet her eyes on the whole train journey. What this would mean for the coming year however, she did not know. Maybe Ronniekins will mature this year she thought fondly, and disembarked the train.

888888

**Please just press that little purple button just below this message. Please and thank you!**


	2. The Potion Master

**Thanks to all my reviewers. It is you guys that give me the motivation to write. That is why you are getting an update so soon. It also helps that I am sick and can't face the mountain of homework I'd have to do instead.**

888888

Out on the dark platform, Hermione heard the familiar call of, "Firs' years. Firs' years to me!"

Towering above them and the rest of the crowd was the broad form of the Hogwarts gamekeeper. His bright lantern was swinging idly in one hand. "Hi Hagrid!" said Harry and together.

"Hi there, Harry and Hermione." Hagrid's voice boomed, "I just saw Ron. He was in a bit of a hurry mind you. Don't know what's got into him. He didn't even say hello."

" Er…" Started Harry, a bit uncertainly.

"He just ran ahead to get us a carriage all to ourselves," lied Hermione hastily gesturing towards the long line of horseless carriages.

"Oh, well that's ruddy nice of him." said Hagrid thoughtfully. "Anyway I had better get these kids into the boats."

He strode away swinging his lantern as he went, almost knocking out Neville as he came towards them.

"Let's find a carriage," gasped Neville with the effort of keeping a firm grip on Trevor, who was once again making an attempt at freedom.

"Ron went ahead, so we will try and find the one that he is in." Hermione said a bit exasperated. Ron was being stupid. So what! She had gotten bigger boobs and was now possibly defined as hot. Why does he have to make such a big deal out of it?

"Ah," said that annoying little voice in the back of her mind, "if you don't want him to make a big deal out of it, then why are you wearing a low cut top underneath your robes and WHY have you been wearing a triumphant grin all the way since Kings Cross Station?

Hermione chose to ignore this voice and continue her search in finding a Ron-inhabited carriage. It didn't take long for Harry, Hermione and Neville to find Ron hidden in the dark corner of a particularly shabby carriage.

They all clambered into the cart and waited for the procession to make the slow journey from Hogsmeade Station to Hogwarts. At the last minute Luna and Ginny slid into the carriage with them.

As the carts moved along the winding road to the magnificent castle sitting on top of a small hill, Hermione sidled a quick glance at Ron. He was sitting stiffly upright in his seat and staring determinately out of the window. Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that Ron had been looking at her reflection in the carriage window.

Putting this thought to the back of her mind, she turned around to join in the gossipy conversation that Luna and Ginny were having about the latest fashions in wizard hats. "I prefer ones with sequined stars sewn into the rim." Hermione contributed to the conversation. At this Ginny gave a wistful look and a sigh.

After what seemed like an age the carts finally halted at the foot of Hogwarts Castle. Getting gracefully out of the carriage, Hermione stared up at the many lights glistening in the opaque windows.

She, Harry, Neville, Ginny, Luna and a crimson Ron, ambled up the stairs to the heavy wooden doors which, as they approached, creaked slowly open. They did not linger in the entrance hall, for Peeves came swooping towards them, a malicious grin splashed across his face.

The Great Hall looked as magical as usual. Half a million candles floated in mid air above the five great wooden tables. Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Harry and Ron all seated themselves at the Gryffindor table, which was furthest from the door. Luna however, sauntered off to the Ravenclaw table.

Gradually the tables filled up around them. The noise in the Great Hall rose to a roar, Ron's stomach rumbling added to the racket. Finally, a long line of first years staggered between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, coming to a stop in front of the teachers table.

A three legged stool was placed in front of them and an old tattered hat was placed upon it. The hall immediately fell silently, except for Ron's grumbling stomach. A rip opened wide in the brim of the hat and its voice echoed round the enormous hall.

"I am the Sorting Hat and here is my song,

I sort students, but I fear that may be wrong,"

Hermione had just felt a jolt in her stomach. The Sorting Hat's song tuned out, she had just realized that someone was staring right at her and it wasn't Ron. Hermione had just been running her eyes along the staff table when her eyes feel upon the Potions master. Professor Severus Snape. His dark greasy hair hung in curtains around his face. His deep grey eyes had been on her, she was sure of it. But as soon as she looked at him he had pretended to be extremely interested in the sorting of a young girl.

"Tina McCann," Professor McGonagall called off her long sheet of parchment.

"SLYTHERIN!" bellowed the hat. The table on the other side of the hall erupted into cheers as Tina McCann marched over confidently to sit down at the Slytherin table.

So the sorting continued. Hermione kept a watchful eye on Snape. He would continue to stare at her for ages when he thought she wasn't looking.

The sorting finally finishes with Ciara White. Professor McGonagall removed the stool and hat from the hall as Professor Dumbledore got silently to his feet. Ron's stomach gave a particularly loud rumble, so loud that it even reached the teacher's table.

"I think that Mr. Weasley just said it all." chuckled Dumbledore. He sat down abruptly and started on his sausages which had just appeared on his golden plate.

Ron turned an even brighter shade of scarlet, but never the less pulled every plate in his reach towards him.

As all the students and teachers got stuck into their magnificent feast, Nearly Headless Nick floated down the table and came to rest next to Hermione.

Hermione was pleased to see the friendly Gryffindor ghost. "How are you going Nick?" asked Hermione.

"Oh I am a bit tired with Peeves." Nick sighed, "He placed fans all around the castle this morning so that no ghosts could get anywhere they wanted to go because they were always blown away. Sometimes I wish that Dumbledore would just listen to Filch and get rid of Peeves."

Nick leaned in closed to Hermione's ear and whispered, "I would just like to point out Hermione, that almost every single boy in this hall has stared at you for at least five minutes during the sorting. Professor Snape, as you may or may not have noticed, was gazing at you the entire time. A bit undignified for a teacher if you ask me"

At these words, Hermione looked down the length of the Gryffindor table to find many heads whip around as they were caught in the act of gawking unceremoniously at her. Fred and George were among them.

"Thanks Nick," Hermione whispered back to the transparent ghost. She felt slightly mortified by this fact, but only slightly.

Her body tingled at the thought of all those guys looking at her in a different light. As a girl, rather than a dictionary. For some reason the thought that Snape had been ogling her was pleasant rather than disgusting or undignified.

She knew deep down that this year was going to be different. That this year she might find that little thing called love, or at least, she reasoned, her first boyfriend.

888888

**There you go chapter number two! For all those that were asking for Snape, there is just a taster of what is going to come from our favourite Potions Master. Please read and review! The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write! **


End file.
